Put the past behind
by Phenixfeather
Summary: There's a new girl in Runo's and Julie's class: Sienna Omura. However, she isn't like the average girl. Her past includes a dark secret, that turned her life 180 degrees around and still keeps haunting her. Can Shun find out what it is and help?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Phew... Finally, the last box is unpacked!" I sighed as I sat down on my bed and let my gaze wander through my new chamber. We –that means my father and me - had to move again because of his work. Hopefully, it was the last time.

It's getting on my nerves that we keep moving away the moment I start feeling at home. Plus, I never get any real friends. Well to be honest, I've given up trying to get one a while ago. That decision simplifies a lot of things, even if I sometimes think that it would be really nice to have someone to talk to. For example, it doesn't hurt as much to move away from a place where nothing such as friends is keeping you anyway. Sure I don't plan on staying all alone, but I won't be longing for true, unbreakable friendship. It would only make me feel even worse in the end.

"Come on, Sienna, stop being so negative. You should sleep now. Tomorrow will surely be exhausting since it's your first school day and after that you will have to clean the house. It's a real mess." I said to myself -one off my little tics is to talk to myself when I'm alone. Then laid down and put the light out.

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic and I still haven't got the hang of this... I still have to try everything out, but some more info about my story: the story starts after the first season and I changed some minor details. I know that this one is really short, but the following chapters will be longer, I promise. So, please read it and review! I would really appreciate it! =D<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! :) So, here's my first real chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

After my alarm clock woke me up, I took a quick shower and got dressed. Luckily, there was no school uniform, because I don't feel really comfortable in skirts. So I choose a top and trousers, which just passed my knees. I pinned up my green hair and went downstairs.

"So, this is supposed to be my new school? Looks okay, I guess." I said, when I arrived in front of the main entrance and looked at the huge building. "At least, I've seen a lot worse before. No wonder since I got around quite much, but don't forget, Sienna, experience also taught you to not rely on looks." I remembered myself some of my former school, which weren't only merry memories. So, with a slight hesitation and wariness, I finally went inside and searched for the school office.

The secretary was a really nice woman and some minutes later, she showed me the way to my new class. With every step I took my nervousness grew bigger and bigger until I stood in front of the door behind which awaited me my new classmates. "New game, new luck..." I mumbled to comfort myself and gulped, before I knocked at the door.

The door was opened by a woman with light, shoulder long hair, who then asked excited:"Oh, you must be Sienna, the new student we're supposed to get this year! My name is Ms Yuko. Come in, so I can introduce you to the class." I nodded and stepped inside, trying to keep up a smile. The first impression was always important, another lecture I got from experience. Instantly, the class fell silent and I was examined by curious looks, which made me just feel even more insecure since I hate having so much attention. "Let me introduce our new student to you all, Sienna Omura. She just moved in our town and doesn't know anybody yet, so I hope that you'll get along." explained Ms Yuko cheerfully and sent me to a seat in the back row. As soon as I sat down, Ms Yuko continued her 'lesson' –she told us our teachers and our schedule- and I was really grateful that she did so, because now I didn't have to endure all those gazes and could relax again. Now, it was my turn to examine the kids of my class. "That wasn't so bad until now and they all look quiet friendly too. Maybe, this time I really do have some luck for a change." I thought to myself.

My nervousness returned unfortunately with the ring of the bell, because in mere seconds half of the class assembled around my desk and questions and names rained down at me so fast that my head started spinning. "What? Äh... em..." I stuttered trying to catch at least one complete sentence, without success. "SILENCE! Give me a break. How should she answer any of your questions like this?" shouted a blue-haired girl causing the others to settle down. I gave her a little smile and mouthed a 'Thank you". The girl chuckled and answered :"Nice to meet you, Sienna. My name's Runo and this is my friend Julie." The girl with the grey hair next to Runo waved at me and gave me a warm smile.

Later, home again and picking up my housework, I let a relieved sigh slip out of my mouth. "I'm glad that everything went this way. My classmates are all so friendly, especially Runo and Julie. I don't know why, but somehow I have the feeling that I'm going to actually enjoy our stay here. Even if I have no idea for how long we're going to live here. Half a year, a year... That's enough Sienna, get it together. You have work to take care of right now, the house isn't going to clean itself after all."

* * *

><p>If you have any advices for me now or in the future, please let me know.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, folks! ^^ So, here goes chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it and by the way I don't own Bakugan, except Sienna.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Since that day, the following week flew by in no time. I got to know the guys of my class better and I don't have to pay attention anymore when I go home, because I could get lost. Beside that, at home, everything is finally on it's place and I picked up my normal rhythm of doing my chores. To tell the truth, if you ask me to compare the before and now: nothing's changed beside the house, the town and the school that I'm now getting used to. The only remarkable difference is that I'm not practicing any sport, but I have in mind to change that one pretty soon as well. You have to know that I did all kinds of sports since I lost my mother. For me, it isn't only a hobby, but also an opportunity to let go of my responsibilities and worries. It became a part of who I am and I wouldn't want to disclaim of it. The only reason why I haven't enlisted yet for an afterschool-activity is that I can't decide myself. Luckily, we're having two hours of sport today, I'm really looking forward to it.

"Runo, did you hear the news already?" I heard Julie shout as she ran over to her friend: "Till now, we're going to have our sports lessons with the class of Dan, Shun and Marucho. Isn't that great?" Runo gave her a surprised look, then her mouth went up to a smile: "Really? Oh, we're so lucky! Then we all get to see us even during class. But... wait, that means we have to play against Shun? We're doomed...". Runo's energy seemed to slip away as fast as it came and frustrated Runo let herself glide on her desk again. "You might be right with that, but therefore you get to see Dan during two whole hours..." giggled Julie: "Come on, let's go!". "What do you mean by THAT? Why should I be happy when I'm going to have to endure that IDIOT even during sport?" screamed Runo immediately, energy fully restored again. I couldn't help it, but Runo and Julie where just so funny to observe and finally they got me interested. "Hey, do you mind if I come with you too?" I asked with a light hesitation, because Runo's scream was quite intimidating. "Huh... Oh Sienna, well of course we don't mind." Runo answered with her anger instantly disappearing. With a burked chuckle, I made myself a notice that Runo was quite moody. Then, Julie gave me a wave with her hand telling me to come along and has we walked down the hall she whispered so that Runo couldn't hear her: "You probably rescued me there. Runo likes Dan and everyone knows it, but she wouldn't admit it for nothing on earth!"

A few minutes later, a second class and we were standing on the court and our teachers divided each class in two groups. I was quite relieved to hear that I was in the same group as Runo and Julie and then Mr Hiromi announced that we would play basketball this time. As we started our warming-up exercises –running around the field- all together, Runo went to a brown-haired boy. "So, is that Dan, who you told me about, Julie? She doesn't look that unhappy to me." I smirked. "Yeah, that's him. Like I said, it's obvious that they love each other. They are the only ones who can't guess the others feelings and neither of them would admit it." Julie sighed, before she continued: "Okay, so let me introduce to you also my other friends. You see the little blond boy with the glasses over there? His name's Marucho and he's a real genius. If you ever want to know anything, he's the person you should talk to, especially for technical problems. And then, there's Shun..." Julie explained and tried to get a look at the top. "The excellent sportsman you talked about before?" "Right! I'm sure, that he's the best in sport of the whole grade, probably from the whole school. There's nothing he can't do, I swear! Well, the reason is probably his ninja practice with his grandfather, but still it's impressive. Plus, he looks really good and he's smart, so like you can guess he's very popular with the girls. If you see him you will know that it's him, unfortunately he's certainly right at the top for the moment and I can't find him." she finished.

After that, Mr Hiromi declared that the first match would be the team of Dan, Shun and Marucho against us and Dan and Runo shouted in unison: "I'm the first on the bench!" as they ran already in it's direction, without even waiting for an answer first. I just couldn't choke a "That was quick..." down, which made the guys around me chuckle. "Well, since that's decided and you know the rules, get ready everyone." Our teacher declared.

I placed myself in the front row to attack, while Julie preferred to stay back. I took a slightly bended position and let my gaze flow over my opponents, when my glance suddenly crossed with the one of a black-haired boy with brown eyes. He did the exact same thing as me and frowned as he stared at me. No wonder, the situation was already quite odd, but I was also a completely new student.

In the mean time, Dan and Runo sat down on the bench and took a deep breath. "Phew, it's so awesome that we have sport together! Now, I finally have one to talk to when I volunteer for the bench." said Dan. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Even if I'm still a lot better than you, I can't say that I'm an important and enriching member for the team." answered Runo snotty. "Are you KIDDING? Everyone knows that I'm definitely better than you, Runo!" shouted Dan furious. "WHAT? Repeat that again!" Runo screamed in return. Fortunately, the sound of a whistle interrupted their fight and pulled their attention back to the court, where they could see the basketball float into the sky, only instants before Shun jumped high in the air and grabbed it. "However, Runo, Shun's going to crush you all anyway and I won't even have to lift a finger!" Dan remarked as proud as a rooster could ever be, leaving Runo fuming with frustration, since she knew he was right.

When I saw the brilliant jump of the boy to reach the ball first, I instantly knew that this had to be the Shun, Julie warned me about. "I'm definitely not going to make it that easy for you." I muttered to myself, the moment I figured out that he was waiting for his team members to enter our side of the court. I concentrated on his eyes and remarked that he got eye contact with some other boy, who answered with a little nod. So, I took action.

Angry and frustrated, Runo stared at the basketball in Shun's hands. She hated the fact that Dan was right on this one. God, the world could be so unfair! From her class, no one could even get near Shun's level, not that they were so bad, but Shun was simply too good. He had always been, even as children and as they grew older, Shun just kept getting better in everything involving rapidity and body control. Moreover, he was a boy and as such he also didn't get weaker with time.

Suddenly, when Shun threw the ball to his teammate, Sienna ran a few steps forward, jumped nearly as high as Shun before –which was pretty amazing- and took the ball back. She landed elegantly on her feet and looked him straight in the eye with a wide smirk like she was challenging him. For instants, there was a surprised silence as everyone held their breaths, before they realised the unexpected turns of events.

"What did you say earlier about who crushing who, Dan? Sorry to disappoint you, but that doesn't seem exactly right to me!" Runo said calmly in an extremely self-pleasing way. "Who...? Who the hell is she?" Dan stuttered, a 'That can't be possible!' written all over his face, "She just tricked Shun and then, she even challenged him!" "Her name's Sienna Omura. She moved into our town a week ago and as you see, she's a pretty good athlete too. Well, to tell the truth, I had no idea. She didn't seem to be unfit, but I didn't expect her to be brilliant in basketball." Runo explained to Dan, while the match continued.

Shun answered my invitation with a simple smile and the match went on. I passed the ball to a freestanding player in the middle of the court and started to run forward in direction basket. After a few more passes, I got the ball back from Julie, who obviously didn't want to have it. As soon as she got it herself and the others came towards her, she looked really desperate and a bit scared. So, immediately after she spotted me, waving my hand, she just threw the ball as far as she could, in the hope it might fly into my direction and reach me. Luckily, Shun was standing too far away to react, like everybody else though. So, I could wait until the ball bounced up again and easily grab it. I dribbled with the ball in front of the basket and threw it right into it, marking the first point and simultaneous Runo shot up from her place, punching the air with a loud "YESSS!".

The others of the team followed her lead and as I got back to my place for the second round, I made a quick handclap with Julie. She seemed a lot more comfortable than before and whispered: "Way to go, Sienna! With you, we could actually have a theoretical chance of keeping up with them." I gave her a little, sheepish smile: "I'm not going to win on my own you know. Without your pass, I couldn't have made that point." "Don't be shy! It was all your to go!" she encouraged me, leaving for the back of the field again.

I turned to face Shun again and discovered that he was watching me. When I crossed his gaze again, he smiled in a challenging way. Obviously, he had underestimated me and wasn't going to do it again. I had a feeling this would become an interesting match and probably one of the best I've ever fought.

And the next round proved me right, Shun was a lot more careful than before and after some passes, the ball returned back to him, while he was merely a few meters away from our basket. I tried to attack him and prevent him from marking a point too, but I was too late and the ball fell out under the basket. The match continued like this and each round either him or me managed to get a point like we were taking turns.

Meanwhile, Dan and Runo were following the match in awe. It needed their full attention to understand all the movements and passes and catch the steps of the opponents, until Dan finally stated: "This isn't the first time that I've seen Shun play basketball, but is it just me or is he even more impressive than normally?". His childhood friend was performing dunk smashes and amazing dribble moves, while Sienna showed perfect shots on the basket from the middle of the field and from under the basket with incredible precision. "Well, they're having a real competition right there. Even if they still do passes and use their teammates, it's more like a one-on-one match.", replied Runo shortly before they were called into the field as well.

"Only three more minutes!" announced Mr Hiromi checking his watch. "Shun's team is leading with one single point. Three minutes should still be enough to get another shot on the basket." I thought, not ready to loose with one point difference after all the motivation and sweat that I had put into the game until now. So, the last round began and summoning all the power I had left, I managed to jump a split second earlier than Shun, allowing me to get the ball first. One pass, two passes and a third one to Runo, followed by a shot at the basket. However, I noticed that it was too low and wouldn't go in. Instead, it bounced right back, after it hit the loop. I ran as fast as I still could, before I jumped and, luckily, could prevent a member of Shun's team to grab the ball. Since I knew there wasn't much time left to waste, I bended my knees as I landed to perform one last, high jump for the finish. However, Shun wasn't going to do let me take the point without a fight and so, exactly at the same time, he arrived in front of me. Synchronically, we jumped into the air, while Shun lifted his arms to block me and I shot, hoping that I wasn't to late. Strangely, the moment I thought frustrated that I missed my chance, the ball slipped through Shun's defence. It looked like HE was the one who was too late and not the other way around, but nobody noticed. The ball turned around on the loop and finally, fell inside, before Mr Hiromi blew his whistle to end the match.

All around me, the members of my team started to yell from joy, doing handclaps and congratulating each other, while I had to rest on my knees trying to catch my breath again. "Nice match!" Shun said, holding out his hand. "Thanks! You too!" I replied after I could answer again normally, taking his hand and giving him a pleased smile. Then, Shun walked over to the bench, where he had left a bottle of water. "Sienna, brilliant shot! That match was so amazing!" Runo and Julie came running towards me, each taking one of my hands and smiling brightly. "You just saved my honour!" added Runo grinning even more. "Don't make me laugh! Your honour has nothing to do with this!" shouted Dan. "But, I never imagined that there could actually be someone who can take on Shun. Anyway, I'm Marucho.", panted Marucho as he joined in the conversation. "Yeah, he's right. You earned my respect! I'm Dan." Said person added. "Thank you all! But it was a really hard match and I'm not sure if I could do that again." I replied flattered and excused myself to go search my own water bottle. I hurried over to the bench and picked it up, then spotted Shun to my side.

I approached Shun with a smile: "Hey, can I ask you a question? Shun, right?". He turned his head to look into my face and nodded: "Sure. Go on." "Well, I'm positive that no one else remarked it, but you led my shot pass on purpose, didn't you? Why?" I made myself clear, getting serious. "So, you noticed. Well, no wonder with your skills. To be honest, this was probably the best competition I ever had and I know that with a bit more time, you would have marked another point anyway. Therefore, I told myself that we're equal and that I would prefer it to end equal as well." explained Shun, "Sienna, right?". I chuckled: "Right. I'm glad you didn't act that way, because I'm a girl or because you pitied me... Well, I'm really looking forward to the next time!". "Same here. Let's join the others again." and with that, we walked over to the group.

From that day on, I didn't only befriend with Runo and Julie, but also started to get to know Dan, Marucho and Shun. They invited me to eat lunch together with them and helped me around school. They also told me about other friends of them like a girl named Alice, who lives at the moment with her grandfather in Moscow or Joe a computer expert. Furthermore, they explained to me that they all got to meet each other, because of that game named 'Bakugan', so many kids are extremely excited about.

Well, I had never been the kind of child that played a lot outside with the neighbour kids, especially after my mothers. Therefore, I honestly had no idea about that game, but they all seemed so passionate about it, that I kind of envied them. However, as soon as they found out I was a complete amateur and hadn't even touched a Bakugan in my whole life, they decided to change that, using the breaks to explain the rules and cards to me. That only brought us closer together and for once I was happy I had no idea about social games.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I'll update the next chapter shortly, so please keep on reading and review if you have a minute to spare! =D<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! ^^

So, here comes the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

A few days after that special sports lesson, on my way home, I noticed a poster, which announced that, from the next weekend on, the ice-skating tract would be opened.

The next day during lunch, we all sat around a table in the canteen, when Julie suddenly asked: "Hey guys, I wondered if you would want to do something this Friday or Saturday. It has been some time since we last hang out together." "Yeah, my parents told us to take a day off and we thought that we could spend the day all together." Runo added with an expecting look on her face. "Awesome! You know I'm always in for some fun! " Dan shouted already getting excited about the idea. "Me too! I really could use a little time off to relax from all this studying. I'm in for it." Marucho replied happily. "So, what do you say?" Runo and Dan asked Shun and me in perfect unison. "I guess I can skip ninja practice once." Shun answered with a slight grin, before I could say: "Why not. I'm always free anyway.". "Okay! Does anyone have a proposal? Something other than bakugan, Dan, something we don't do day in, day out." Julie asked, causing Dan to close his already opened mouth and fall silent again. Complete silence followed, when everyone started to think of an idea, "I've got a proposal... ehm, yesterday, I saw that poster about skating. The piste is opening on Friday." I explained. Another pause, then "Skating... I think that's a good one. Years have passed since I last stood on the ice. How about you?" Runo said befriending the idea more and more. "But, I can't skate at all." Dan whined. "Don't worry, Dan! You're not the only one, who can't, but if you ask me, it really could be what we searched for, since it's something we've never done before." Marucho tried to convince him. "Plus, you can still learn it, can't you? Or are you too afraid to risk it? That wouldn't be like you at all." added Shun. "So it's decided then. Saturday, we will go skating!" announced Julie satisfied, after Dan spat out an angry "Fine", scowling at Shun.

Well, the rest of the week I was in a pretty good mood, looking forward to Saturday, until the day was finally there. I packed my skates in a back and left a note on the kitchen table just in case my father came home earlier than I expected, before I left the house to meet the others.

I was so excited about this since I had hardly ever been out with friends before and until now, it hadn't even mattered to me. However, this time it was different! And in the end, I was the first to arrive, whole ten minutes to soon, so I made myself ready to wait. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them again, Shun was standing right next to me. "Waah! Shun! Man, you scared me... You're ninja skills are pretty impressive, I didn't even heard you coming." I screamed surprised. "Well, sorry to scare you, Sienna, but I'm glad my ninja practice is paying of so well." Shun apologized with a gentle smile. Three minutes later, Marucho arrived as well, shortly before Runo and Julie and finally, Dan showed up exactly on time.

Later in a changing room, we put on our skates, when Shun asked looking on my white ones: "Tell me if I'm wrong, but could it be that you aren't an amateur in skating as well?". "Yeah, you're right. I've done figure skating during four years each winter. How about you all?" I asked in the round. "I sometimes came here with my parents when I was little, but the last time was years ago." Runo said picking up her second shoe. "The same counts for me. My mother wanted to show it to me, because she loved it when she was our age." Marucho explained on his turn. "I once tried it out when I was nine or something, but since none of my parents know how to skate either, I gave up after umpteen times I've fallen down in two rounds.", Dan admitted with a sigh. "Well, I came here twice since I moved into Runo's house, but I can barely brake and I too had no teacher to learn from. So, I gave up." Julie replied sadly. We all looked at Shun expecting him to tell us about his skating experience and since he was good in everything he did, he would be pretty amazing as well.

However, he didn't answer the question, but said: "If everybody is ready, we should get going." He headed towards the door and we followed him, too excited to pay much attention to the fact that Shun had avoided the question. On the other side of the door awaited us a large ice piste, but even though it had only opened yesterday, it was already quite crowded.

"Well, this isn't perfect for beginners, but it could be a lot worse too. We'll have to live with it for now and wait for lunchtime." I told them, advancing to the entrance. "Ladies first." replied Shun.

when he simply confessed: "Well, on my turn, this is my very first time."

I was the first to take a step on the ice surface and when Runo was about to step on it as well, I quickly warned them all: "Be careful with the first step! It's quite easy to slip there." and reached Runo my hand. She gladly took it with a thanking nod. I helped Julie too, but Marucho didn't need it and Dan was too stubborn to accept it. Finally, Shun got unto it too searching for hold on the wall. "So far, so good. Let's just try for the moment. The first rounds are the most difficult ones anyway. If you survive them, you'll be fine. It's all about habit." I explained. Runo and Julie gave each other a nod and slowly started sliding away and I joined them.

"The girls seem to be pretty happy, but how the hell are they doing that?" Dan asked a bit amazed after he nearly stumbled already. "Well, skating IS a popular sport among girls. Come on, you can do it!" Marucho replied sliding a few meters forward. However, as Dan tried again, he moved a few inches and then tripped again, because of a groove in the ice. The same time, Shun tried his luck as well, but someone nearly ran into him and while avoiding a total collision, hit his foot out under him. Shun immediately fell back, while sliding forward as well and how luck wanted it to be, right into his tripping friend. All Marucho could see, was Dan falling right unto Shun's stomach and seconds later, they got him as well.

A collective "Ouch!" was heard and as Runo, Julie and I turned around, we spotted all of the boys lying on top of each other. It gave quite the funny picture and as expected Runo and Julie burst out laughing. I couldn't choke it completely either, so whipping away a tear from the corner of my eye as I had settled down, I headed back to the ravel. From near, it looked even funnier, Shun was at the bottom, lying on his back and covering his face with his arms out of reflex from his training, Dan had fallen criss-cross on his friends stomach and Marucho was sitting on top of them.

"Well, how are you doing, Dan?" Runo grinned sarcastically, when she joined us too. To brake before, I had crossed my right food behind my left like a reversed 'T' and had slowly caught up with them, while Runo now simply 'crashed' into the bannister and Julie half braked with her foot and then held on to Runo. "Thanks for the help Runo!" Dan shouted pouting. "You three are unbelievable! This is priceless!" snickered Julie as well. "Yeah, you two laugh while you still can." Dan growled. "Sorry, Sorry! But you just look too funny!" Runo apologized, while Julie and I pulled Marucho up unto his feet again. "It isn't so funny from down here. Well, At least Marucho had a soft fall." Dan remarked. "Well, I surely hadn't and it's hard to breath down here, so hurry up and get off of me, Dan!" Shun choked under him. "Oh, sorry, pall!" Dan mumbled and tried to crawl back onto his feet with my help. "Lucky me, I guess! But I only fell because of you two in the first place." Marucho smiled grateful, not wanting to be in Shun's position right now. "What happened anyway?" Julie asked confused. "Dan tripped and they ran me over. What about you Shun ?" Marucho explained before looking down again. "Some other skater nearly crashed into me and ran into my foot, causing me to slip. The truth is this is my first time, so I couldn't react and skating's actually harder than it looks." Shun confessed frowning. The others stared at him like if he had three heads. "Wow, that's a first one." Dan commented causing Shun to blush a bit from embarrassment.

"There's a first time for everything. Don't worry, I'll teach you." I offered as I glided in front of him holding out my two hands for him. "Thanks!" he gladly accepted and grabbed my hand. In the meantime placed one of my feet at a right angle to his one. "Hold on a minute." I warned him, then pulled him up with a powerful jerk. His foot glided forwards into mine, blocking the way and preventing him to gliding farther. When Shun stood on his own feet again and everyone was alright, we continued our round, but this time together.

After Dan nearly fell again, Runo laughed at him, but finally offered her help: "Come on, I'll show you." She glided over to him with a huge and satisfied smile, probably because she could show off, then she took his hand and pulled him forward with her. "Aw, look at them! How sweet! Hey Marucho, let's go turn a few rounds." Julie asked her little friend and with a nod, they took off as well.

"So, now we're all alone after all. Well, let's get to work. Any remarks?" I smiled at Shun, who looked a bit confused: "What?" "Your problems." I made myself clear. "Well, I don't know. It looks so easy, but I simply don't manage to move on the ice without losing my balance right away." he replied, frowning at the other skaters around us. "I know what you mean. I had the same problem when I started, but that's the tricky part about ice, no grip! If you learn how to get along with it, it isn't so hard. You have to glide over it, making steps won't do you any good, understand?" I explained. He nodded, then tried again, advancing a few meters. However, stumbled because of the uneven surface, exactly like Dan before. I caught up with him, catching his arm and stabilize him. "O.K. Another secret is to slightly bend your knees and shift your weight to the front of your foot. Like that it's a lot easier to keep your balance." I added and this time he nodded, he didn't seem so convinced and more hesitating. However, as he tried, he was fine. So, I proposed to turn a few rounds for training.

After three rounds, Shun got the hang of it, therefore I now wanted to show him the different methods he could use to brake. "Learn to brake? Wait for us!" Julie called joining us. "It would be a lot easier to avoid accidents, if we knew how to brake." Marucho said, when suddenly, something seemed to catch Julie's attention behind me. Curious, I turned around to discover Runo and Dan skating side-by-side, laughing and smiling. "Oh. Look at them, aren't they cute! They make a great couple, don't you think?" sighed Julie happily. "You're right. I still don't understand why they're not together already. But didn't Runo want to learn how to brake too?" answered Marucho for all of us. "Should we really interrupt their peaceful and sweet togetherness?" I asked more to myself, in low voice. Surprisingly, I got an answer after all: "Probably not, but you know them." whispered Shun from beside me as Julie and Marucho already shouted: "Dan! Runo! Sienna wants to teach us how to brake, are you joining us?". The answer to that came instantly in unison: "Sure! Wait a sec!" Runo just wanted to take a step forwards, when she hardly collided with another girl.

"Aow!". "Runo!" exclaimed Dan catching her, but then he lost his balance on the slippery ice-surface and they fell after all. The other, blond girl let herself being help up by a boy and as soon us she stood again she screamed: "What are you doing? Look where you're going!" "WHAT? Repeat that, I think I didn't hear you right!" Runo screamed in return, while getting on her feet again. "I said 'Look where you're going', you bitch!" "Are you KIDDING! YOU bumped into ME!" "I certainly did NOT!" "My ass!" then an angry silent followed, where you could practically see lightning shooting out of their eyes and the atmosphere around them crackled and sizzled. "Well, let's fight this one out in a duel! See how snotty you are after I mobbed the floor with you! The one who is best at skating wins!" The blond girl proposed.

"Okay! Challenge accepted!" I said calmly but staring at her in a threatening way as I joined Runo's side. I couldn't stand people who always put the blame on others and I hate even more those people who think that just, because they're better in something, they have more rights then the others. Meanwhile everyone looked really surprised that I actually dared to join the fight on free will. "Well, who are YOU?" shrieked the blond arrogantly, looking me up and down. "In case you really can't guess it, I'm a friend of the girl you just knocked over and then challenged for a duel. I'm in for it." I answered her question, letting her feel how stupid she was. Her snotty expression turned angry and the boy on her side did a threatening step forwards. "You stay out of this!" said Shun angrily and stepped to my side, causing the other boy to step back again. "You just said 'the one who's best at skating wins', right? So, if you think, you're so brilliant, then show me what you've got." I challenged the girl in return. "Very well! But that was a big mistake!" she growled taking out her phone and giving it to her boyfriend, then sliding forwards into a free corner of the piste.

"We'll only use this free part and each perform a short dance session." She proposed. "You make the rules." I nodded approvingly, then crossed my arms in front of my chest. I would show her! No one calls my friend a 'bitch'!

Then, she gave her friend a sign to start the music and taking her position. It was a classical play for figure skating and I instantly recognised it as a song from my lessons. I've danced to it so many times before. It was one of the first dances you learned, so she was probably in her first or second year. Unfortunately for her, I remembered every step and was already a lot better than her. Well, I had to admit that she wasn't bad at skating, actually she was pretty good, but her character was terrible. She could be as good as she wanted, I would still be a lot better! She slid backwards and forwards, doing turns and circles and moving her arms and legs with the music, then finished with a turn going over to a constantly pirouette till she finally got to stop.

She came back with a satisfied look on her face, surely thinking something like 'she could never beat my excellent performance!' or 'I bet, that she's already regretting to have got into a fight with me and she's struggling to keep her poker face up!'. "You're turn!" She said simply. "As you wish. Runo don't worry, just trust me." I consoled Runo, who looked a bit worried after the girl's dance, and slid to the place where the blond had stood minutes before. I took a deep breath to clear my mind: "I'm ready, go on." I nodded to her boyfriend to start the music.

The music began and I started my dance. In fact I was planning on repeating exact the same steps she did, just doing everything that I could in an advanced level. For example, I sometimes lifted my leg in the air or beside my ear, I also did a few small jumps with turns and more spins. Plus, in place of doing only the beginning, I would do the whole dance. Oh, how bad I would want to see her face when they continue the dance in their next lesson. For the rest, I let myself being guided by the music, letting my arms elegantly flow with the rhythm and making use of my agility. At the end, after a higher jump, I let myself turn into a circle with outstretched arms and one leg lifted in a parallel line to my arms. Then as the music grew faster and faster, I pulled in my arms, causing me to get faster as well, I continued with taking my lifted foot with my hands and pulling everything behind my back in the air. Slowly loosing my spinning power again, I finished it with a small slide forwards and fully stopped with a last powerful 'Tam Tam' of the music in a standing position, one foot pointed down behind, one arm thrown in the air and the other one on the hips.

As I let my gaze flow around, I noticed a bit to my surprise that nearly the whole piste had been following our little dancing competition. They all started clapping, before slowly turning back to their own skating. I was a little embarrassed that actually so many people had looked at me without me noticing it, but probably was the best way to make that blonde apologize.

"So, do you admit your defeat? I think, it's clear enough." I said coming back to them again. The expressions on their faces were simply gorgeous, they were totally dumbfounded and their mouths were slightly open in awe. Shun was the first one to get back to normal: "If you ask me there is no **opposition** possible." "You're right. Sienna was just amazing! She's in a whole other league than any of us! She is clearly the winner!" added Julie with sparkles in her eyes. Finally, the girl managed to say something: "H… How?" "Fourth year. So advanced level." I answered simply, then added: "Well, you aren't bad, but I have definitely got more practice than you and I'm definitely not letting myself be beaten by someone like you! I HATE people who think that just because they're better at something, they can do whatever they want. It should be clear that the better ones should consider the others and not the other way around! Runo doesn't even know how to BRAKE, this is the first time since years that she skates. How SHOULD she avoid you. However, you could have easily prevented this accident, if you would have paid a little more attention to the others around you and if that isn't enough you're BLAMING her instead of asking if she's alright or apologizing to her!" I nearly shouted from anger as I stepped in front of the blond girl, who suddenly looked really intimidated. "Think about it, I'm quite sure if you change your attitude you could get a lot better at skating. Skating isn't only about practice, but also about heart. Let this be a lesson to you! Let's go guys!" I said calming myself again, then turning away, not waiting for an answer and letting the girl and her boyfriend behind without looking back.

"Thanks, Sienna! That was amazing!" Runo said smiling as soon as we got out of the sight of those two. "You don't have to thank me, really! And what's more important, are you hurt? That was a hard crash after all." I asked worried. "I'm fine. Since Dan caught me, I didn't fall too hard but thanks for asking." Runo blushed, while she mumbled the middle part in a lower voice, so that it was quite difficult to understand, but I'm positive that's what she said. I chuckled slightly, then Julie claimed: "Sienna, you have to show me some of those tricks! Please!" and with that the incident was nearly forgotten again. We stayed another few hours and after lunch, I first taught them how to brake and afterwards how to turn in circles and also a little bit sliding backwards. We finally decided to leave in the late afternoon, because we were quite tired.

Unfortunately, it had started to rain outside, "Oh man! Too bad!" Dan complained, pulling his jacket over his and Runo's head. "We should hurry home fast! This looks suspiciously like a starting thunderstorm!" Julie winced covering her head with her arms. "Yeah, you're right! So, I'll see you all on Monday!" I said, waving good-bye to them with one arm and with the other protecting my eyes as I ran off. The last thing I could see, before turning around a corner, was them, waving back and then parting ways as well.

Well, as soon as I lost sight of the others, I stopped running, I lowered my arm and lifted my head up to the sky, letting the raindrops fall on my face. I kind of like the rain. It's pretty odd and hard to explain why, but it reminds me of my mother and even though it recalls me her terrible death and brings back the pain of her loss, it also gives me a slight feeling of being understood. It's like she's there, in the rain, comforting me like she had always done before, when she had still been by my side. "How ironic!" I couldn't help to think, smirking sadly: "It gives me the feeling of not being alone and that everything is going to be okay, but at the same time, I don't want anybody to see this miserable side of me. This side of me that nobody knows except for me, not even my father… Or especially not my father.". I opened my eyes again as I turned my face straight and slowly walked along the road.

When I finally arrived at home, I was soaking wet from the, now, pouring rain and I opened the door to find the house left alone. Father wasn't back, what did I even expect? Suddenly, images of the other's parents shot in my head and caught me off guard. I couldn't help, but imagining my new friends getting home, their waiting parents relieved to see them back home again and wandering off to prepare them a warm bath tub. A lightning pulled me back into reality as it enlightened the empty living room and suddenly, I somehow didn't want to get home already after all. Not yet… So, I turned on my heels and left, jogging right out into the storm, which, I had already discovered, had a really refreshing and liberating effect. It helped me to straighten my thoughts and get lost of those lonely and nibbling feelings.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. I think I might as well confess now that I have a little addiction to drama, but you will probably notice for yourself. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review! XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! ^^

First of all, many thanks for the two who reviewed until now, I was more than happy to read your comments! =D I really hope that others will follow! So, now back to business, here comes another long chapter. The next ones will be a little shorter though... (I already have them ready ) Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

The following Monday, Runo and Julie were chatting cheerfully as always, when the bell rang and only instants later, Ms Yuko entered the classroom. "Is it that late already?" Julie asked Runo in disbelief: "Sienna isn't here yet.". "Good morning class!" Ms Yuko began and answered Julie's question indirectly: "Sadly, Sienna won't come today, her father phoned me to inform us that she was ill and staying at home for a few days. So, I wanted to ask if someone could possibly collect the sheet and homework for her." "We'll do it, Ms Yuko!" Runo volunteered and with that decided, the lesson went on as if nothing had happened.

Later at lunch time, "Hello, guys!" Runo and Julie welcomed the others as they sat down at their usual table. "Isn't Sienna joining us today?" Shun asked slightly confused. "Well, no. She's ill." Julie explained worried. "Oh... Do you know anything more precise?" Shun asked for more details, lowering his fork, while the others looked up too. "No, Ms Yuko only said that she would be missing for a few days." Runo explained looking down on her food and an awful silent extended itself over the friends, until Dan decided to interrupt it: "Well, then let's visit her after school and check for ourselves!". "That's it! Dan, you're a genius for once." Runo lightened up, giving him a bright smile. "What do you mean 'for once'. Couldn't you just let this one pass?" Dan complained a bit aggrieved. "Are you sure with the 'genius', Runo? I mean, think about it, how should we visit her, if we don't even know where she lives?" Shun instantly scotched the up-coming happy atmosphere. "He's right." Julie agreed gloomily with Shun. "Wait guys! That shouldn't be a problem. I think, I know a way to find out Sienna's address, we just have to go to my place first after school." Marucho encouraged them again. "Really? Okay, it's decided then! Sorry, I have to go now. Next lesson, I have Mme Ursen and I can't afford to be late again, otherwise I'll loose my head for sure. Wish me luck!" Dan joked a little scared though and ran off, followed by Shun and Marucho.

"Oh yeah, you're the man, Marucho! Your family's connections are better than the FBI itself." Dan shouted cheerfully, when they, finally, arrived at a house with the name 'Omura' engraved on a little shield. "I wonder if she's alright." Runo mumbled as she rang the bell.

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard the doorbell and sat up. "I must have fallen asleep for mere minutes only. Again! I bet somebody out there just doesn't like the thought of letting me my rest!" I mumbled tired and grumpily, before forcing myself to get up. It was awful, with every step, my room swung back and forth like a seesaw and my head felt like it would explode every minute now. So, I pressed one of my hands against the wall and the other one against my temple, trying to make it stop, as I slowly crossed my room and headed for the stairs.

Two days ago, when I got back from my jogging-excursion, there had been no dry spot left on me and I couldn't feel my fingers and ears anymore. So, back then, I already figured that this would happen eventually, but the next morning, I felt so terrible and mildly expressed, I looked the same as I felt. I was barely a shadow of my former self. I suffered from a fever and when I tried to eat something, I just threw it right up again. In addition to this –if that wasn't bad enough already-, I had caught a cold, making it hard for me to breath and making my throat hurt, when I swallowed. Well, jogging during a thunderstorm surely wasn't one of my most brilliant ideas, but still I absolutely didn't regret my actions. Therefore, I also tried to make no big deal out of it, like they say, you get what you deserve. It's not the first time that I discovered that Einstein was right when he said human stupidity was unlimited. I already had similar brain waves before, in fact, they were always the cause when I was really ill.

"Maybe, they left to see a doctor?" Julie suggested after some time. "Wait! I think, that I heard something!" Shun exclaimed, causing the others to fall silent again. "You're sure?" Dan asked wondering if he didn't only imagine it, when a click sounded from the door and it opened.

"Oh, it's you guys. What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. "Sienna?" it resounded loudly. "Is that you? You look terrible! You're as pale as a blanket!" Julie shrieked, looking her up and down. "Well, she's right." Shun thought a bit worried. Sienna wore a turquoise nightdress with dark green seams, which went down to her knees, it fitted her really well, but still her appearance was alarming. Her hair was, simply put, a mess and her face was sweaty and pale with a red nose lightning up in the middle. "Are you okay?" Runo asked hesitatingly. "Well, I've already felt better, no doubt!" a little cough slipped out "But still, I'm going to live. You don't have to worry, it's only a cold." She stopped again to cough hardly, then she added slowly after she saw our disbelieving looks: "Okay... a bad one at that, I should probably get back to bed. Come on in!". She stepped aside, not letting go of the door and Runo objurgated her, while going in first, followed by the others: "You shouldn't have got up in the first place! Where are your parents anyway?" "My father's at work, obviously." Sienna said with a confused look plastered on her face, like she didn't quite understand what that question had to do with this. "And your mother?" Dan added. "Well... she's far away." Sienna answered quickly after she hesitated a bit too long, for Shun's liking.

"I'll better go up into my room, now. Make yourself at home!" I said, hoping that nobody had noticed my little lie. Well, in fact, it wasn't even a lie, but it also wasn't the truth. Then, I turned around to the staircase, but my head suddenly started turning again and in addition to that, my view went all black.

I stumbled and I was sure to fall hardly on the floor and lose conscious, but fortunately for me, two strong arms caught me up and hold me. "Sienna?" I heard everyone's voice from the distance and I couldn't tell from where, until I caught Shun's ordering voice more clearly: "Sienna! Hey, get back to us! Open your eyes!" I still needed some more instants, but slowly my view went back clear again and when I turned my head, still a bit numb, I looked right into Shun's worried, amber eyes. I needed again three seconds to figure out that he was the one who caught me and to snap out of it completely: "I'm alright. My head is only spinning and turning. Plus, for a minute, my view went all black..." I forced myself to a smile, because I didn't want the others to notice how terrible I really felt, and to make it look more real and to underline my words at the same time, I softly placed my hand on Shun's arm. It seemed to work a bit, I could tell, because Shun slightly untightened his grip, even if their expressions didn't change.

However, Julie replied suddenly: "Don't say that you're alright, if you're definitely not! We're your friends and we're here to help you, so you don't have to pretend that you're fine!" and Runo nodded in agreement. I couldn't say anything, I just felt to horrible. This had been too much for my body to handle, -staying up, walking stairs, falling down-. I had the feeling that I would puke and I tried to choke it down. I gave them a hint of a nod and with a soft push against Shun's arm, I caused him to let go of me, so I could turn around and with one hand against the wall and the other one pressed against my stomach, I started to walk in direction kitchen.

Shivers ran through my whole body and I was sure that I wouldn't make it to the sink, but once again Shun reacted quicker than everyone else and came to my help. He picked me up bridal style and nearly sprinted with me into the kitchen. He let me down again just in time in front of the sink. So, I threw up and even though I was sure that Shun didn't want to be there, he stayed right at my side, one hand placed comfortingly on my shoulder. Runo quickly entered the room too, after she understood what was going on, and placed herself on my other side, mumbling calming words in my ear. It didn't last long and in fact, it was more choking than anything else, since I hadn't eaten and was already throwing up the whole day. Then, she turned on the water and gave me a glass of it to clear my mouth. After that I hardly remember anything. I know that I got carried again, softly nestled against a warm chest, before I got laid down unto my bed and somebody placed a pack of ice on my forehead.

"Sienna?" Runo called, grabbing her under the arm and trying to keep her up. It looked like Sienna had lost conscious after all and Shun quickly lifted her up again. "Shun, good that you're here. We should get her up into bed as fast as possible, come on." Runo claimed with an examining look at Sienna and turned around. "She lost conscious, probably out of exhaustion." Runo informed the others as they joined them, who had waited at the door. Then, they followed her upstairs. When they found her room, Shun softly laid her down on the bed and Runo exclaimed loudly, after she compared Sienna's forehead with her own: "She has definitely got a high fever! Julie, can you go down in the kitchen and look for a pack of ice? We need to cool her down!" "I'm on it!" Julie answered, running out of the room. "Wait, I'm coming with you! We should look for medicine as well. She can take if after she wakes up again." Marucho said, following her. "Runo, is there anything we can do?" Dan asked hesitatingly and after short thinking, Runo responded with: "Well, no. The only thing we can do now is wait for her to wake up again and even then, we can't do very much about her illness. We can only give her medicine, an ice-pack and make sure she stays in bed and rests."

Then after a short look on Sienna's sweated face, she added: "But, what's quite odd, if you ask me, is that she's all alone at home. I mean, if your only daughter is as ill as she's now, don't you stay at home to care for her?" "You're right. I wonder if her father knows in what terrible condition she's really in? We all saw how good she is in acting alright." Shun mentioned in return. "I've found what you asked for!" Julie came in with a bright, pleased smile, waving a pack in the air: "Meanwhile, Marucho headed back home again to search for the right medicine, since he couldn't find it. Looks like she didn't go to a doctor." she explained. "Someone tell me, why I'm not surprised." Dan said, while he threw his hands in the air, before crossing them behind his head.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now, instead of waiting. Besides, I'm pretty curious about the rest of the house. So, I suggest that we'll take turns to look after Sienna and the others can take a look around the house. What do you think?" Runo asked grinning. "Yeah, Sienna said herself, that we should make ourselves at home." Julie agreed happily clasping her hands together and after the others nodded as well, the girls walked out of the room. "You're the one who didn't do anything helpful until now, so, I say, you're the first one." Shun quickly replied before Dan had the time to respond, than added slipping out of the door, leaving Dan speechless: "Besides, don't you have extra math homework from Mme Adan? Have fun!" He nearly got a fit of laughter when he heard his best friend shout from behind the door: "TRAITOR!"

However, this wasn't the time to be silly. There was something weird, which had caught Shun's attention before, even though he couldn't put his finger on it. He was decided to find out more, he wanted the truth, the whole truth about Sienna and her past and he might be able to find some answers in this house. Therefore, he was really glad about Runo's excellent idea. He couldn't pinpoint the reason, but he knew from some kind of intuition or something in her eyes, that there was more to her mother than she had told them.

"Living room sounds like a good place to start my research." Shun mumbled to himself, but he wasn't the first one who got that idea, because when he entered said room, he could hear Runo and Julie talking. "Runo, look at this. Sienna as a little girl, wasn't she cute?" Julie shrieked and Runo immediately answered: "Yeah! What a sweetie!".

"Is there anything interesting, you're looking at?" Shun asked approaching them from behind. "He? Oh Shun, it's you. Didn't hear you coming. Well, we found a few photos from Sienna, from when she was about five years old. Look!" Julie smiled brightly and pushed the photograph in Shun's hand, walking past him to look at some paintings.

In the picture, Sienna was wearing a yellow-green dress and her hair only reached to her shoulders. She was holding a stuffed zebra and with a really bright and overwhelming warm smile, looking right into the camera and revealing a small tooth gap. His heart skipped a beat as he caught himself thinking that even back than she had been beautiful and sweet already. However, that laughing face immediately caught Shun's full attention and he realised right away, that they had never seen Sienna smiling not even close as warm as on this picture. After some instants, Shun got a hold of himself again and put the photo back on the shelf, then he walked around the room. Unfortunately, there was nothing else worth his attention and Shun left the room again, searching for another, more interesting chamber.

"Did you see that?" Julie asked Runo excited, as soon as Shun had left their range. "You mean Shun's face, when he saw the picture? You bet, I totally did!" Runo responded grinning extremely pleased and the two girls couldn't help but chuckle. "Now, I'm sure, he's definitely in love. Do you think, he noticed his own feelings already?" Runo said with a warm smile. "I'm not sure. I mean, we're talking about Shun, he's definitely not as blind as Dan, but then again, can you remember, the last time Shun was in love?" Julie asked thoughtfully. "Well… Wait, was Shun ever really in love until now?" Runo wondered aloud. "That's exactly what I was getting at. I have no idea." Julie confessed. "Anyway, I wonder how long it will take him to figure it out." Runo replied frowning at the door, through which Shun had left again.

"Hm? I wonder what's behind that door." Shun said curious. He was standing in front of a simple door at the end of the corridor, which you get in if you took the opposite way from the stairs. He had decided to continue his search upstairs, since he couldn't find anything interesting apart from Sienna's child photo, even after half an hour of searching.

In the meantime, Julie had taken her turn at Sienna's bed and Dan still complained loudly about being left all alone, while going with Runo in the kitchen to find something to drink. Shun suggested, that they would return with it to Julie, since Dan wasn't that curious about the house.

"Focus, Shun. Let's take a look around in there." He instructed himself, opening the door that beheld an office. The room's walls were light blue decorated with some impressive and calming pictures of nature and landscapes. In the middle of it stood a big solid desk, with some folders and papers carefully placed on one edge and a computer at the other one. In between, stood one single photograph, turned away from Shun.

It was kind of strange, Shun had expected to find more pictures in an office, which was apparently the one of Sienna's father. The room was a bit impersonal and cold. "Shouldn't a father have more pictures than only one? Well, it's none of my business and I probably shouldn't even be here, I guess. On the other hand, this is a unique opportunity, so better benefit from it now before I regret it later." Shun thought and went up to the photo, then picking it up. As he turned it over in his hand, his breath stopped for seconds and so did his heart. He had discovered a picture of a young woman together with the little Sienna from the other picture. The woman had her arms wrapped around the cheerful girl and gently rested her chin on her head, smiling at the person who took the photograph. You could really see the love and care in the woman's brown eyes and her turquoise-green curls were flowing unto the child's shoulders. It was obvious, that the woman was Sienna's mother and not only because of their striking physical appearance, but also because of the true happiness, that was radiating from the picture. His heart twitched and suddenly, everything became clear in his eyes. With a sad smile, he softly put back the picture: "How couldn't I have noticed it earlier. Her mother didn't just left them, she was torn away from them..."

"Guys, I'm back! And I have the medicine!" Shun could hear Marucho call as the door fell shut again and when he left the office, he met Marucho running up the stairs. Together, they entered Sienna's room and Dan shouted: "Finally, took you long enough! I mean, man, where have you been?" "Keep quiet, Dan!" Runo yelled, slapping Dan on the head: "Ouch! you're shouting yourself." "Are you trying to pick up a fight?" Runo replied, lifting her fist threateningly. "Stop it you two... Well, sorry for making you wait, but I had to get rid of my teachers and Kato first. However, I got a medicine against fever and coughing, to calm the stomach and to loose the slime in her throat." Marucho numerated as he placed the said bottles on a table, then asking: "Hasn't she woken up yet?" "Unfortunately, no. I was nearly the whole time here, but there was no sign of life from her. She didn't move nor did she make any sound." answered Dan slowly for the whole group.

"But, what should we do now? It's already quarter to six. We should be back home at six o'clock, plus, we still have to finish our homework for tomorrow and Sienna hasn't woken up yet." Julie asked helpless. "Julie's right, my father will worry himself to death, if we aren't home at six. Furthermore, when we then come home, we'll get the punishment of our lifetime. Trust me, it's better not to make my father mad." Runo sighed and threw a questioning glance at the rest of the group, which Dan answered with: "I know what you mean. It's not that my mother will be angry or say something, but I wouldn't want her to worry, especially after all the time we were of to New Vestroia." "I should get back as soon as possible too. You know my relationship to school and how important it is to me to learn and do my homework." Marucho added, gazing guiltily over to Sienna's bed: "But, we can't leave Sienna all by herself either. She's in bad condition and I think, we all agree that she shouldn't be alone, even if it's only to make sure she takes the medicine and stays in bed." "Well, you won't have to worry, I'll stay here until her father gets back from work. Just tell me, what medicine she has to take, when she finally wakes up." Shun offered, crossing his arms in front of his chest and earning confused looks as he gazed in the round.

"Won't you get into trouble with your grandfather, if you stay out so long?" Dan asked confused. "Not if I train. He knows that I can take care of myself and as long as I don't neglect my ninja-practice, it's fine by him." Shun explained, then letting his gaze wander over to Marucho, who needed some instants to realise what Shun wanted from him. "Oh! Right, the medicine..." Marucho mumbled as he finally got it and went over to the table with the bottles. He told Shun what he had to do and stuck a little note on each medicine, explaining the use, when and how often it had to be taken.

After he finished, the group went down to the door and the moment Shun wanted to close it, Runo shouted: "Oh, Shun, if there's any problem don't hesitate to call us. Okay?" Shun answered her offer with a short nod and closed the door, when his friends turned around the corner.

* * *

><p>There! Well, I used to have lots of fevers too when I was younger, but fortunately the last one was already a while ago...<p>

Anyway, please review! There's nothing that could make me happier at the moment than reading your reviews and they sure are the best motivation there is! So please comment my story, even if it's very short and helpful criticism is wanted too! XD


	6. Chapter 5

Hi! ^^

Well, I actually wanted to update earlier (in fact already yesterday), but numberous things kept getting in my way or more precisely one big, aka my family... ~.~ But here finally comes my next chapter. Hope you anjoy it! =D

* * *

><p><span>Cha<span>pter 5

Up in Sienna's room again, Shun decided to first take care of his own homework and for this purpose, installed himself on the green-haired girl's desk. When he finished the last exercise, the clock announced quarter to seven already and Shun went over to the bed, where Sienna was lain and gently stroked her soft, hot cheek with the back of his cold hand. She really must have been tired before, it still shocked him how good she had disguisedher condition before and that she had managed to keep herself upright, nevertheless that was only one clear sign of her incredible strength and amazing willpower. However, now, she was deep asleep and had stayed silent the whole time. Shun really started to get worried, but since there wasn't anything he could do, he decided to focus on his training.

He was already half turned around, when he suddenly heard a low moan, like she wanted to protest, because he had removed his hand again. He, immediately, turned back to see her face and bended slightly forwards, without really noticing, as her eyes started to open slowly. Her eyelids fluttered a couple of times, before she turned her head in his direction and asked with a rough voice: "Shun?".

_-Sienna's POV-_

For a short time, I could feel something pleasingly cold on my cheek and I mourned in protest, when it was removed again. I tried to open my eyes to see what was happening, but the light was to bright and forced me to blink. As my eyes slowly adapted to it, I could make out Shun's figure, standing right beside my bed… in my room… I tried to say his name and ask what happened after I passed out, but my throat hurt and I could only caw a confused and hoarse: 'Shun?'.

As I mumbled his name, I could see him relaxing again in relief, as his beautiful amber eyes softened into a comforting, caring expression. With that he asked: "Do you want a glass of water?". I gave him a short nod, so he headed over to my desk on which were placed quite a number of bottles and glasses that I couldn't remember having ever seen, then he reached me one of them. Another thing I noticed was that we were all alone and that it was to silent for Dan and Runo to be around, so I asked plainly, after I took a sip of the cold and refreshing water: "Where are the others?" "They had to leave about an hour ago, but they ordered me to make sure you stay in bed and rest." Shun explained with a little grin and as he talked about time, I looked over to my alarm clock: "Already seven? I have been unconscious for two hours?" I shouted falling into a coughing attack again.

"Hey, take it easy. Anyway, Marucho left this medicine for you." He replied and picked up two bottles with his one hand and with the other one indicated the packs that still stood on my desk. He handed them over to me, while explaining: "Here's one against the fever and this is against stomach-ache." I swallowed a little white pill with the rest of my water and as Shun reached me a spoon of syrup, I couldn't choke down a disgusted grimace as I imagined how terrible the brown liquid would taste like. To my big surprise, it had a sweet flavour and was the best syrup I ever had. Shun at that couldn't help an amused chuckle as he saw my face. He was probably aware that the syrup wasn't that bad and had already anticipated my confused reaction.

"Well, now that that's finished, how are you feeling?" "Well, you know, I feel a bit better than before, but I would be lying if I tried to convince you again that I was already feeling alright. You wouldn't believe me anyway." I told the truth. It just felt terribly wrong to still pretend that it wasn't that bad, after all they had done for me today. However, I noticed that Shun seemed to be satisfied with my answer and for whatever reason, I felt kind of happy and relieved that I hadn't disappointed him.

"Shun, how come that you didn't go home too?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me as if the answer to this question should be clear, but still he said: "Because you're ill and we can't just let you all by yourself now, can we?" "No, what I mean is, won't your parents get worried if you stay out too long?" I explained a bit shy. "Ah, no, it's alright. My grandfather won't say anything. Even if he would, I would just have to explain that you're ill. He'll understand." He explained, smiling slightly. "Wait, your grandfather?" his answer kind of confused me. "Yeah, you know I live together with my grandfather, since already two years now. I never got to know my father and my mother's in the hospital. I visit her as often as I can, but since her illness is pretty bad, we still don't know when or even if she will be able to come home again." Shun said. His eyes took a sinister, sad and hurt shade as he lowered his gaze. On my turn, I just couldn't get a single tone out of my mouth. I was totally taken aback, I would never have imagined that Shun also had familiar problems and what was even more embarrassing: after all the weeks I knew him, I hadn't even cared to ask. Also Shun's situation remembered me a lot of my own.

After a couple of minutes filled with awful silence, I finally managed to speak again: "I'm sorry. I really hope that she'll be alright." With that I bended forward and placed my hand on Shun's shoulder to underline my words. It seemed to work, since Shun then breathed out and lifted his gaze again. "Thanks." And the dark shade of his eyes seemed to disappear again, but then he went on: "I have a question too. What's with your mom? She didn't just go away, did she?" I was shocked, his question ran through my body like lightning.

I wasn't sure if Shun noticed how much pain that question set free inside of me, since the question also raised some kind of a mental wall along with it, that had grown bigger and more solid over the years. It appeared every time I was confronted with my mother and her death. It was like a self-protection to keep myself from letting that subject get to near to my heart and to inhibit others of seeing my true feelings.

I had also never been a person that could easily talk about her problems and my horrible memories added, I had preferred to keep myself shielded. I didn't want others to be confronted to it, it was none of their business after all and I didn't want them to be my friends, only because they pitied me. I didn't need additional pain and besides, I never had real friends to who I wanted to be that close either. So, I kind of 'created' this wall to allow me to hide my true feelings behind it and until now, it had worked perfectly fine. And so far, I was glad it did...

"She... I... She died." I mumbled since I figured that Shun wouldn't let go of this question until I told him the truth. Well, it was only a little part of the whole truth, but hopefully Shun wouldn't notice or at least wouldn't ask further details. I turned my head in the opposite direction and pronounced my answer with a finality that made perfectly clear that I didn't want to keep this discussion going. Even if he was a good friend and would probably understand me better than others, I wasn't ready to open my heart to him that much. After all, it was my best hidden secret for half my life...

"You should lie down again and sleep. You need as much rest as you can get." Shun changed the subject. Obviously he had understood my message and accepted my choice. He then sat down in the tailor seat on my chair, closing his eyes. He sat perfectly upright, his arms laid on top of his knees and didn't move anymore. Curious, I observed him to figure out what he was doing, but I didn't get it: "What are you doing?" "I'm meditating. I said that I won't get into trouble with my grandfather, but only if I keep working on my ninja-skills." He simply explained without opening his eyes and I simply nodded in agreement like he was able to see me. Then I laid down again and closed my eyes, trying to sleep.

_-Shun's POV-_

This time though, it was pretty hard for Shun to clear his mind for his meditation. His head was full of questions he wanted to ask Sienna, but he knew that this was neither the right time nor Sienna wanted to answer them. So, he had to pull himself together. "A ninja strikes when the time is right" that was one of his grandfather's favorite quotes he always repeated and patience also was a virtue a ninja had to have...

After some time, he finally managed to focus on his meditation and after what he had heard, Sienna went back to sleep again as he had told her to. The next time, his meditation got disturbed, was due to the noise of a car, driving by. Shun got up and glanced over at the red alarm clock, almost ten o'clock. Either the time had run by faster than normally or he was already better at meditating than he was aware of, he noticed surprised. As he looked over to Sienna he saw that she was sleeping deeply and all there was left to do was to get out of the house unnoticed, before her father took him for a thief.

Shun put out the lights and went soundlessly over to the window, opening it and climbing onto the sill. He was about to close it again, when he heard a sleepy voice: "Shun, are you leaving?" "Yes, your father just arrived, so you won't be alone anymore. I won't lock the window, then we can get in tomorrow without you having to stand up and come down, okay?" He whispered in a low voice, wondering how she had noticed that he was about to go, since he hadn't made a single sound. For a split second a thought about presence sensing slipped through his mind... Don't be silly, Shun! It was probably the cold air from outside that woke her up. "Okay. Shun, thank you and the others so much for visiting me and for doing so much for me. I really appreciate it!" Sienna mumbled back, still half asleep. "I'll tell the others. Sleep now." Shun said smiling softly, before closing the window and jumping off the sill into a nearby tree.

"However, I wonder what her father's like..." Shun mumbled, observing as a tall figure got out of the car and stepped into the light. He couldn't see much due to the distance and the darkness, but he recognised that Sienna's father had short dark-brown hair and was wearing an expensive-looking costume, indicating that he worked for some kind of big company. As the man entered the house, suddenly a terrible curiosity got hold of Shun. He knew that it was none of his business, but he couldn't move his legs. He had to stay and find out. Or at least _try_ to find out more information about Sienna's family life.

So, he waited patiently, observing the door of Sienna's room. "He didn't stay at home although his only daughter's sick. On the other hand, Sienna's a good actress, so maybe he's not even aware of her real condition. Then again, he phoned Ms Yuko… Anyway, maybe he does something interesting that could explain this, whatever _that_ is. Anything at all." Shun mumbled and concentrated on the door.

He didn't even know himself what he was looking for. Maybe some kind of clue, which would help him to solve this mystery. Well, mystery wasn't really the word he searched for… It was more like a puzzle, he had to find the pieces for first.

A couple of minutes later, without any change, Shun was on the point to give up. He sighed frustrated, already preparing for a high jump unto the roof. It was late and pitch black, so Shun figured it would be safer to move over the roofs than through the streets. It was a lot faster, you got a better view at your surroundings and again it was a good training.

However, he was stopped again, as suddenly the doorknob lowered and opened. A head stuck in, but the door closed again nearly immediately as her father noticed that she was sleeping.

"How strange!" Shun muttered under his breath, but again, he was surprised. The moment, the door was shut, it was pushed open again and this time, a tall silhouette appeared in the doorframe. With a few big steps, her father approached the side of Sienna's bed and stretched out his arm. He lowered his hand to her forehead, but just before touching it, he held in again and observed his daughter's face for a second. She seemed to be deep asleep once again and showed no reaction, when her father finally felt her temperature.

Shun couldn't make out his face, but the man seemed to let out a deep sigh as his shoulder dropped an inch. Then, after a short moment, he removed his hand and left the room as fast as he had entered it.

Shun leaned forward on the branch he was sitting on as much as he possibly could and narrowed his eyes. Maybe he could see the man's face in the light of the hallway and then, just before the door shut closed behind the man, he thought he identified the features of a faint, guilty smile.

However, the more he thought about it afterwards, the more he doubted his observation. "How odd, why would he even feel guilty? For not being there for her when she needs him? Otherwise, he also seemed like he couldn't make up his mind whether to approach her or not… I don't get it, maybe I'm only imagining things." Shun thought, while jumping from the tree on the roof of the house and finally heading home. However, these thoughts kept haunting him the whole night. He just couldn't shake of that strange feeling that was crawling up in his chest.

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? I put a lot of effort into it, revising it three or four times... I really hope you liked it and if you did pleasssse review! It would make me SOOOO happy ^^ even more than happy!<p> 


End file.
